Please Be Mine
by ellapie
Summary: Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night" - Romeo and Juliet, Act I, Scene 5. Nick made a promise - before he met the love of his life. A love story with a J.O.N.A.S twist!
1. Chapter One

A brief introduction: 

As the daughter of a successful director, Sel Fierro is keen to start anew – fresh-faced and ready to explore the world, and make it big, without her dad doing it for her. But when she bumps into someone new and interesting… is there a chance best friends can make it, without breaking the tension and the chemistry?

Nick is not over the break up. Period. But, when he meets someone who could change his life, both for him and his two brothers, can they still rise through fame, exploring new heights, with someone who doesn't want any of her past with her? Will Nick be able to keep his cool when obstacles arise in a relationship?

**--**

**Please Be Mine**

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful  
I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough?  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

Jeez, why did it have to be so hot today? I loved the heat, but sometimes it was overwhelming with the contrasting cucumber cool day. I quickly opened the clean, black fridge and reached out the nearest bottle, which just so happened to be my favourite, OJ. I knocked it back without another thought, wrote a note to my mom about leaving so soon in case she woke up. I checked the clock on the wall; it said what I had been thinking, five o'clock in the morning. The perfect time of day to lie on a beach without getting burned, at least for me, being of an often pale nature, it was bound to happen, as I had learned so many times years ago when I had tried for a glowing tan.

I left the house on a good note, humming to myself and closing the door as quietly as I could. I had previously grabbed my bright towel and it was bundled around my warm arm as I nearly skipped, my notepad in my other arm and my pencil behind my ear, in case I thought of something impulsively. I needed to be able to write anytime, anywhere, even in the middle of a bare street, with a couple of pastel coloured abandoned cars resting against the sidewalk. The long windows revealed the impossibly almost empty house, and I thought of my mom. She wouldn't be worried; I went to the beach almost every day of the holiday in the morning, and was usually back at noon to lunch and get away from the crazy hot heat. I wasn't used to it yet, even though I was almost always here every holiday.

Some buildings towered above me, but there were stunning, sleek, grey and white buildings, often with long balconies to watch the sun set fire to the sky. Sometimes, I yearned for someplace like that to stay, but with my constant looking for a job and my mom only just being able to afford the trip, it was getting more and more difficult to go to the place I wanted to be. I finally found my beach, _my_ beach, the only empty one around, beautiful and hidden amongst the rocky almost charcoal cliffs and sea invaded caves. I could see the gentle waves from here, the soft white foam bubbling at the ends of some, like bubbles in a bath, and the powdery sand. It was a mistake I had previously stumbled upon the hidden gem, and I intended to keep it that way, a private beach.

--

The early morning sun held high in the sky, and the air was crisp and burned on my bare skin; just beginning to reveal the beauty it had for the day. The sand was so soft beneath my feet and I wriggled my toes, the white grains tripping over my foot, hard against the heat and calmness of the day. It was an empty beach; the day was young and serene and everything was silent except for the gentle sweep of the blue-green waves. I pushed a strand of my dark hair from my eyes, and continued to look at the long, endless horizon that stretched across my world. Spain was a beautiful place to be, and I loved it here – it was my home away from home. Spain was a part of me, and I knew one day I was going to come back and live here, but not now, I already had a life somewhere else. If I had a chance, I would be here every second of my life, it was a beautiful place and I found it hard to leave, even if it was urgent.

I sat up, leaning forward to reach for my notepad, I scribbled down a couple of phrases, quickly fishing with a hand in the sand for my yellow pencil. My song was coming along well, and I could imagine the way the mellow notes entwined with the lyrics in the air. I put my notepad back down and leant on my elbow, looking at the near grey cliffs, white skimmed on top because of the sand. There was not a cloud in the clear, indigo sky, and it reminded me of how lucky I was to be in the place I loved.

When I opened my eyes, I realised I must have floated off quickly. One of my hands was twisting the grains within my fingers, and I quickly moved it and with my other hand, rubbed my eyes and sat up to see my surroundings. For a moment, I had no idea where I was, but then I didn't want to. I was in-between heaven and earth, and I skimmed my cheekbone against my hot face. I could have easily have burned, but it was still very early in the day, probably around seven o'clock now.

My stomach growled to reminded me that I hadn't eaten all day, just a quick drink in a rush to get to my favourite place in the world. I clambered up, and leaving my yellow and blue striped towel, wandered down the beach, walking close to the sea, as the slow ripples slipped past my ankles; warm, necessary and perfect, the ideal wake-up call. There was an ice cream booth set up just at the other end of the beach, it was always up and the owners always had someone there to watch the sunset and rise. Focusing mainly on my footing, I ambled up the slight hill to the lime green shack, with a familiar, wide-smile face peeping through whom I vaguely remembered from childhood.

He seemed to remember me too. I pondered a minute over the choice of food, fluidly chattering with the dark eyed boy standing behind the booth. We spoke about the beautiful weather, my tongue clicking against my teeth as I spoke in rapid Spanish; his burnt-tan skin and black hair gave away where he was from. He was about seventeen now, he told me, and he wouldn't stop smiling, even though he'd been up since about four o'clock, but with no trace of purple bruises beneath his glittering eyes. I finally decided to go for the classic vanilla ice cream; original is always the best. I thanked the boy, and turned on my heels to walk off, saying my brief goodbyes, licking my ice cream slowly as I walked and watched my feet.

Suddenly, I hit something hard and tall. It was my instinct to take a second back, but it was already too late. I felt my ice cream crush into it, and I looked up immediately to make sure I hadn't walked into a wall. It turned out to be a guy, standing about 5'11" – I guess, since I was so self-conscious about my height (being of small parents).

"S-sorry." I stammered, brushing away some hair from my eyes and behind my ears. I swallowed the lump in my throat that was making my mouth so dry. He was starting to rub the ice cream off his shirt and stood backwards.

_One look, that's all it took to send me, to another galaxy. _

**Okay****: I did give out another story, but it didn't really get any reviews. This time, I have a good plotline and am planning to update shortly, as long as people review as often as they can, and ****remember to tell your friends****! Criticism is also allowed **_**– it's a free country –**_** as long as it is constructive. The **_**best**_** reviews are long ones! **


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: 

"Uh, it's cool."

He seemed calm, collected, as if nothing had happened, running his fingers through his mass of dark curls. I knew that voice anywhere, and swallowed back my shock, rubbing my right foot against my left as my ankle bracelet scratched my skin. I could feel his trademark smile radiating on his face, lingering on his soft lips, a little more nervously placed than usual; it was a rare thing but I was lucky to see it first time round. He bowed his head ever so slightly to see my eyes as he spoke to me, call it a quirk.

"Um…" I replied, and for a second, I lost my train of thought, hypnotised by those deep, brown eyes – we were the only two people in the world, alive, ever. "I think I owe you an ice cream?" I said, and blurted out a quick, nervous laugh to break my silence. I could feel myself burning up; my cheeks were scarlet and my black curls were sticking to my nape as I struggled to engage in conversation with my hero.

"It's my fault." He tried to reassure me, "I was texting." He held up his iPhone for a second then shoved it into his back pocket, grinning sheepishly. I had already seen his wallpaper, the moment was enough and the paparazzi were ruthless sometimes; a picture of the "it-girl" with soft honey curls and everything good, pouting smugly. How he saw her as beautiful, I would never know. Although I knew her face and nothing else, she didn't deserve him; I felt it in my bones, she wasn't right for him. The tips of his ears went red, and he looked away at the sun for a second before returning his gaze to me as he spoke. _So, he was dating her. Figures. _"I'm Nick."

"I know." I answered, catching him on the end syllable of his word, almost breathlessly, and he laughed, easing the tension. "I'm Sel."

"Well," Nick paused, almost biting his lip, looking for something to say. I wondered if he had forgotten my name, but he proved me wrong in a second – he wasn't that kind of guy, I had gathered that in the minutes that ticked by. "Sel, I'll pay for your ice cream." Before I could butt in, he insisted on it. _He was that kind of guy, the kind that knew._

We wandered about twenty yards back to the hut, and the boy behind the shack looked surprised to see me with someone – probably especially someone like Nick, and had a anxious expression scribbled across his tanned face. I was feeling a little weak in the knees, but all the little things Nick did, they made me smile. The way he leant on the side of the wall when he was talking to the boy, speaking slowly and carefully in Spanish. I didn't want to step in and speak, but he seemed okay at it. I was feeling proud to be with him, even though it didn't seem real, even though I had only met him a couple of minutes ago, I felt like I had known him all of my life.

"Here you go." Nick smiled at me, the smile that melted millions of girl's hearts in the world, handing me the ice cream. His smile just so happened to be melting my ice cream too, so I licked the white trail. Nick was watching me again, and I wished I had put on more than just my bikini, Nick was fully dressed; his famous plaid shirt, three-quarter lengths and a pair of battered black converse. As he handed me my ice cream, my grasp brushed his wrist, and I almost got an electric shock, moving away quickly.

"Thanks," I said quickly, biting the flake as it sweltered under the hot sun, melting around the top of the cone. "I promise I'll pay you back." I smiled. My mom told me it was my best feature, my smile, the thing that could stop traffic, one of the many things I had inherited from my mom.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Nick said. In my head, I was screaming no, but I knew I couldn't change his mind. Like me, he was a stubborn kid.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I said, and my desperate thoughts started to seep into my voice, but I tried to hold it back a little.

"Sure."

And without another word, he walked into the sunrise and away. Even the way he walked was perfect. _Dude, I was losing it over someone I hardly knew, I think I know him, but I've got no clue._

I didn't spend a lot more time at the beach and got home at about eleven, earlier than usual since all I wanted to do was see Nick again, but I couldn't speed up time. I was still not quite over meeting him, I loved his music and he was one of the most talented people in the world – not to mention, he was gorgeous, there was no denying it. I half-ran, half-skipped home, feeling like I was untouchable, I was free. It was rare feeling and usually came before a fall, but I was ready for the fall, in whatever form it would come in. Tracing the sidewalk with my soft white shoes, his pointed teeth smile echoed in my mind. There was no doubt for tomorrow; I was going to the beach. A couple of minutes knowing him, and he was a drug; he knew my name, he was addictive, he had bought me an ice cream.

But, I couldn't help another picture interrupt my thoughts, that girl on Nick's iPhone. It was his girlfriend, obviously, with her famous family and her famous name, she was going to be big and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't stop her hurting him, even though everyone, maybe even Nick, knew it was going to happen. I wanted to protect Nick against her; I felt a strange, quick aversion to her. I was jealous, jealous over someone I didn't know.

My mom was there to greet me when I got home, with a wide smile on her lips and her long waves in a

messy ponytail. She saw me through the glass walls before I got in, and gave me a clean glass of water.

"I thought you'd be thirsty."

She was a mind reader, my mom, although she said that _anyone_ could read me like a book. It was a bit of a curse sometimes, but it meant I would be a good actress, even if I doubted I would ever go down that path. I just nodded my way through lunch, with my thoughts on that one guy.

'_Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind._

**So, I'm done. Another, late update; how coooooool :] I just need some good, long reviews to help me write a little better and maybe a little quicker? At least five would be awesome. Thumbs up to all you guys out there. (Y) **


End file.
